


The Emperor's Wife

by akashiseii



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akashiseii/pseuds/akashiseii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about an emperor and his ‘wife’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Emperor's Wife

Furihata Kouki couldn't help but think at times that his whole life was some kind of made up fairy tale to keep young girls captivated to a story that will never become true. He was once a poor farmer’s son, growing up on little food and money, always having to work. Yet that all changed when he became glamoured and wealthy at the age of 16 due to him being married to the emperor of his home country.

He didn’t enchant the royal young red head, and he didn’t seduce him either. Furihata considered himself plain and average with no special talents nor looks with his brown hair and equally brown eyes. They just both happened to be in the same market square at the same time and made eye contact. At first Furihata was scared and nervous, never one to be knowledgeable in the rich and their way of living. Yet Akashi Seijuuro refused to let him go and taught him the ways of being a ruler’s mate.

Despite being a male, Furihata was the emperor’s ‘wife’, soul mate, and beloved. He couldn’t give birth and because of this, he couldn’t give his husband a proper heir, yet Akashi continuously refused to have any sort of female concubine to impregnate. Whenever asked for reasons by desperate outcries wondering why, the young emperor would answer them with, “I want this demonic blood to die with me.”

The red head was the sole surviving pure blood of the Akashi family. The royal family was known for the centuries in which during they had ruled to be destructive, cunning, and merciless to their enemies. But they were protective and righteous to the people that followed and listened to them. It was right to say that no one dared deny Akashi Seijuuro of anything, especially his choice in the pick of a life mate. And as two years have passed since their fateful arrangement of marriage, his life has changed for the better and he has become stronger.

After a day of consultations with greedy feudal lords and old rich merchants, Akashi made his way to his bedroom that he shared with his sole lover. He opened the mahogany doors to his chamber to reveal his mate sitting on his knees on the tatami mats, watching the illuminated moon in the dark sky outside.

Hearing someone enter the room, the brunette quickly looked back, brown eyes curious to see who it is. Recognition crossed his facial features as he got up to make his way to his husband. The golden jewelry around his wrists, neck, and ankles rung against his skin as he moved, his fitted golden silk kimono swishing beautifully at his movement.  Upon reaching the taller man, Furihata wrapped his arms around the other’s neck as he gave a chaste kiss to pink lips.

“Welcome back.”

A graceful smile crossed Akashi’s handsome features as he positioned his arms around thin hips, holding his beloved to him.

“I’m back. Did you miss me?”

“Mmm.”

Furihata knew that his past self from two years ago would of never expected to become this lovey dovey, this clingy, this loving to someone of the same sex. He never expected to feel this raw feeling to love and be loved by this powerful man. Closing his eyes, the brunette pressed his body against the one in front of him, breathing in the natural relaxants that Akashi’s body scent seem to hold.

“Kouki.”

Before he could separate himself from his mate to answer the other male, Furihata was suddenly lifted up, his legs dangling over the red head’s left arm while the right supported his back. In surprise the brunette moved his hands to cling to broad shoulders.

“S-Seijuuro sama?”

No reply was given, only action. Carefully laid on to his back on their large futon, Furihata stared questionably into heterochromatic red and gold. His brown eyes widened as his mind registered the developing lust encased in the majestic orbs. A light dusting of a blush coated his cheeks as he slightly spread his legs to let his husband situate himself in between them.

“Kouki,” breathed out Akashi as he loomed over his love, pressing his lips to a pale neck.

Said owner of that neck gasped out as one of his sensitive zone was kissed, sucked on, and bitten, leaving red markings littering all over the skin of his neck.

“S-Seijuu-,” Furihata was cut off as lips pressed into his, coaxing his mouth to open and let the other dominate it, which he did.

As they broke a part, Akashi rasped out, “I want to make love to you tonight Kouki. Can I?”

The red that had appeared on his face since he touched the futon became a deeper shade of red as the brunette nodded, smiling up at his husband.

“Show me your love, Seijuuro,” replied Furihata as he wrapped his arms around Akashi, hugging him.

Hearing the other’s response, the emperor kissed the other’s lips once again.

“I’ll always show you my love, Kouki.”

No matter how many times they do it, Furihata is always unsure how exactly Akashi is able to distract him so well that he barely has time to register what’s happening as his body is exposed to hungry red and gold. He moans out as strong fingers expertly stretch the lower entrance of his body in correspondence to a hot mouth suckling on his right nipple. Before he knows it, the pleasure is taken away. The mouth leaves his spit soaked chest and the appendages inside him are pulled out. He is carefully turned around, silently ordered to position himself on his hands and knees. A hot voice speaks in his ear, but his brain can’t decipher the words in his pleasurable haze. Pressure is felt from behind as a familiar stretch and burn fills the brunette’s body. He softly cries out as he feels his husband skillfully enter him fully, the other’s groin pressed against his buttocks.

“Kouki,” rasped out Akashi.

It was the only warning he got before he felt the penis inside him leave and slam itself right back in again. Furihata moaned loudly, some of his saliva starting to drip from his open mouth, as he was roughly shoved back, pale fingers gripping his hips, his prostate hit with accuracy. The squelches that came from behind him became louder along with the sound of skin slapping against skin as Akashi sped up and increased the power of his thrusts. His half opened, disheveled kimono slipped further down his back, revealing more of his skin.

 Furihata was suddenly exited by the male inside of him and flipped over, brown hair fanning out as his head lightly fell on to the soft white covered pillow. Pants left his redden lips as his bare chest lifted up and down in mirror to them. His upper thighs rested on top of muscular ones and the gold bracelets around his wrists sung as his arms hit the futon, spread at an angle at his sides. The man above him re-entered his body, a sharp gasp escaping him due to the abrupt movement.

“S-Sei…juu…ro,” moaned out Furihata as the other regained his coordination of sliding in and out of his beloved in a way that made the brunette go even crazier as his prostate was hit with even more force each time.

The red head leaned down, kissing the brown eyed male as he wrapped his arms around the lean figure below, holding him close to his body.

“Ngh…Kouki,” whispered Akashi into the sensitive left ear of his love as he drove his erection deeper and harder into the tight heat that surrounded him.

The emperor’s own maroon kimono had positioned itself around his hips, his upper body bared as his spouse dug blunt nails into a taunt back.  Light skinned legs wrapped themselves around the red head, heels pressing into the soft silk material of the kimono. The gold anklets worn by Furihata jingled in a seductive melody to the rhythm of Akashi’s thrusts.

“S-Sei..! Ahh! I’m going to cum! I-I love…you!”

“Me too…Kouki…I love you too…”

The young emperor watched with lust clouded eyes as the brunette in front of him spilled his semen over his own stomach and chest, his muscles clenching tightly around Akashi’s penis. The sight caused the red head to lose control and slam himself in a frenzy into the body below as he felt his orgasm overtake him. He emptied his sperm inside the still pulsating heat, his hips jerking into the other as he rode out the last moments of his sexual pleasure.

Furihata moaned as he observed his handsome husband reach his own completion, smiling briefly at the large amount of liquid warmth that entered him, knowing he was the only one who would ever feel and receive it. The brunette paid no attention as it trickled out of him as his mate pulled out before collapsing on to the right side of Furihata. Holding Akashi’s head to his messy chest, the brown eyed male gently ran his hair through soft locks. Normally Furihata would reprimand this behavior, telling Akashi that he was dirty and that they needed to clean up, but he knew how busy the emperor had been today and decided to spoil him. A quick nap wouldn’t hurt.

The brunette continued the gentle ministration of running his fingers through his love’s hair as he felt strong arms wrap around him and Akashi’s soft pants become deep breaths as the other fell into sleep. Furihata would keep watch over him as he sleep, giving them an hour before he’ll wake the other up to take a bath and clean up.

Smiling at the other, Furihata leaned back to rest himself from their physical activity before saying to himself, “Sleep well, Seijuuro sama.”


End file.
